


Pull Me Closer

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Switching, Tattoos, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: It had been four years. Four years since he'd graduated high school. Four years since he'd apprenticed to take over his father's company. Four years since Billy Hargrove had driven his loud Camaro out of Hawkins, never to be heard from again.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for this fandom, and I was very excited to give it a try! I hope you guys like it!

It had been four years. Four years since he'd graduated high school. Four years since he'd apprenticed to take over his father's company. Four years since Billy Hargrove had driven his loud Camaro out of Hawkins, never to be heard from again.

Steve stepped out of the taxi, looking up at the shiny new office building in a new city. His flight had been a few minutes late, but that didn't matter, not really. Not when he was the one calling the shots now.

After four years, his dad had decided that Steve was ready. It was time, now, for him to take charge and lead an office of his own. They'd been expanding, slowly, for a long time, and Steve was to take their newest office, in Los Angeles.

He'd been nervous at first, sure, but he felt prepared. And it helped that his dad, as a parting gift, had put a down payment on a house, not just an apartment, but a  _ house _ , for him to have all to himself. He'd even sprung for furniture, the bare minimum, but it was something. He'd spent the week before unpacking with the moving company before making his last trip back to Hawkins to pick up his paperwork, what was left in his desk, and to say goodbye to his family and friends.

It was a tearful parting when it came to the Party. Goodbyes were not his strong suit, especially when it came to the faces of the kids, who had become almost like his little siblings. They weren't even kids anymore, not really. They were 16, and 17, and 18; they were as old as he was the first time he'd seen a demogorgon. He didn't know if he'd ever get their tear filled eyes out of his head, if he'd ever get the feeling back in his fingers after El had nearly crushed them in her grip.

That said nothing, either, for saying his goodbyes to Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce, Hopper...they all meant so much more than his own family. They'd seen him through more than anyone else.

But it had to be done. Before he knew it, his dad was taking him on his last ride to the airport. He promised to call when he landed, and it wasn't like his parents wouldn't visit. The kids too, he'd offered up his home if they wanted to stay for a weekend and enjoy the sights in California.

That's how Steve found himself, hours later, in the biggest office he'd ever seen. It was bigger than his dad's. His desk was solid mahogany, and it was fully stocked with every piece of supplies he could ever need. It hadn't taken him more than 45 minutes to unpack his own files and store them away. He'd then decided to program the speed dial on his desk phone, and his radio stations on the radio in the corner. An oldies station had been playing softly in the background while he acquainted himself with the new computer on his desk. It wasn't the slow working dinosaur he'd used back home in dad's office. It was still bulky, sure, but it worked better than any other computer he'd ever touched.

He checked his watch, smiling when he saw it was late enough for him to cut out and return to his new home. He was settled in, for sure, and he was excited to check out his new television and see what channels he had out here. He was glad, too, that, being the first day in the office, especially after his early flight, he hadn't worn his usual button up and tie. Sure, he didn't look like the boss he was sure his dad wanted him to be in his grey tee shirt covered in a sport coat, but he figured he would be forgiven for one day.

Thanking Sharon, his new secretary, on his way out, Steve hailed a taxi to take him back home. His new house was situated just outside of city limits, on a sleepy, quiet street. His Beemer was in the garage when he arrived, he hadn't wanted to leave it at the airport, and there was mail in the box. He flipped through the envelopes, most with someone else's name, and gave a quiet sigh as he carried them inside to drop them on his kitchen table. He'd take them to the post office before work in the morning.

Steve stretched his sore back. He still wasn't used to spending his entire day in a chair. He wondered for a moment, as he checked his fridge for something edible, if takeout was too much effort. He hadn't quite had a chance to go to a grocery store. All he had so far was a six pack of beers, with two bottles missing, a case of soda that he hadn’t yet touched, and a loaf of bread.

Closing the refrigerator door, Steve sighed, touching his wallet in his back pocket, and headed for the door into the garage. He snagged his car keys from the hook in the entryway. A quick drive into town for some food wouldn’t kill him or his bank, right?

He stroked his hands over the steering wheel of the old BMW before putting it into gear. Steve drove slowly along the street-lit roadways. He was still new to the area, and he didn’t fancy getting lost on his first real day as a resident of Los Angeles.

It wasn’t until he’d pulled onto a bright street, with colorful signs on the bar fronts and clothing boutiques with radically dressed mannequins in the windows, that Steve realized what a mistake he’d made by not coming up with a real plan, other than driving out to see what caught his eye for food. He eyed some of the names on the bars and thought to himself about what the risk would be to get a drink or two. He was an adult now, he could get a drink after a day of work. It had never stopped his dad before, and why shouldn’t he be celebrating? He was in charge of his own office now. He could afford to let loose, even just once in a while. With that thought in mind, he found himself a place to park, in a dimly-lit lot behind a string of buildings.

Steve picked his way back to the sidewalk and took his time assessing each of the signs. On a Thursday night, he was surprised by how crowded the streets were, with people dressed up and chatting, some of them already obviously having had a few drinks in them. He finally ducked into a smoky club. All it took was a quick flash of his ID to the bouncer, and he soon found himself taking a stool at the bar. He felt out of place, he’d never really come to a bar in Hawkins after his 21st birthday, never had a real adult place that he could go to that wasn’t also a restaurant where children could have dinner with their parents in the same room.

A bartender came to get his order, just a beer, and Steve leaned against the edge of the bar to sip at it as he looked around the crowded room. At first, he hadn’t noticed, but, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and the smoke in the room, he found himself surprised at the way people were arranged. It wasn’t unusual to him to see people paired off at small tables, sharing drinks and conversations, but there was something different about this place.

Where Steve was used to couples, girls with boys, men with women, nearly everyone in the room was paired off with someone else that was the same gender. It wouldn’t have seemed out of place to him if the couples weren’t holding hands, kissing, leaning into each other. He took a big sip of his drink, face heating up.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware that there were people that were interested in others of the same gender, no, that wasn’t a thing that surprised him, but it was the openness. The lack of fear or embarrassment. It was…

It was liberating, honestly. Steve relaxed once more, still blushing when a woman with short, blonde hair leaned in to press a hard kiss to the lips of the girl she shared a table with. His eyes followed the movements of a small, skinny man taking his male partner by the hand to lead him to the dance floor.

Steve almost wished there had been some place like this back in Hawkins. Not that he felt he’d be willing to get caught there, by people from school, or his parents, or friends. He’d realized, a few years ago, that he wasn’t as straight as he’d always believed. He still loved women, their softness and their kisses, the way they felt against him, but he couldn’t deny any further that he’d looked at other boys every once in a while. Couldn’t deny his attraction to a sharp jawline or a cut of muscular body. He tried not to let himself get caught looking at any of the couples, still enamored with the idea of being in such a relaxed and open atmosphere.

It was a low, gravelly voice at his back that startled Steve out of his thoughts. “Can I get you another drink, there, sweetheart?”

Steve nearly jumped out of his seat, feeling caught as he turned sheepishly to the bartender. “No, thanks, I’m still-” he was still holding out his half-full glass of beer when he looked at the man’s face and almost choked.

His hair was longer, and he looked a little older and more relaxed than Steve was sure he’d ever seen him, but the man in front of him was, unmistakably, Billy Hargrove. Billy Hargrove, standing behind the bar in a club full of gay and lesbian patrons, wearing a tight-fitting white tank top. Billy Hargrove, the boy who’d nearly given him a concussion on the floor of Joyce Byers’ home.

Billy’s eyes widened in recognition of his own, and for a moment, he seemed...frightened? But the fear was soon covered by a cool air of relaxation as he leaned forward on the wooden bar. “King Steve. It’s been a good, long time.” He tucked a wild curl behind his pierced ear. The familiar spike on his earring swayed with the movement. “What brings you to West Hollywood?”

Steve’s throat worked as he tried to swallow, hurriedly setting his beer down before he could drop it on the floor. He noticed, immediately, the amused glint in Billy’s blue eyes when he hid a cough in his elbow. “I...uh, I...I live...out here, now,” he finally managed to say.

“Yeah?” Billy seemed surprised, taking Steve’s cup to top it off from the tap. He pushed it back toward Steve as encouragement to take a drink and calm his nerves. “Never figured you for a…” It was obvious that there was a word on the tip of his tongue that he intended to say, but he swallowed it to try again. “Never saw you as the type to leave Shithole, Indiana.”

Steve picked his beer back up for a heavy sip and let his eyes stray to the colorful markings over Billy’s left bicep. A tattoo, he realized. Something intricate and beautiful. He couldn’t pick out the images in the low light of the room. “I couldn’t wait to get out of there. Actually, I...I’m taking over dad’s newest office.” He felt a blush on his face at admitting that, yes, he did work for his father, knowing that the old Billy would have taken that statement and run with it.

“That’s...that’s cool,” Billy responded, surprising Steve again by how casual he seemed. “So, you’re a big boss man, now, huh? Does that mean you have a ton of cash to blow at a little hole-in-the-wall like this?” And there was the teasing Steve had expected.

Steve blushed, giving a little shrug. “I...I don’t like to talk money outside of work,” he finally settled with. His throat bobbed when he took another long drink from his beer.

It was strange, seeing Billy here like this, working, looking almost normal. Like he finally fit in. And why shouldn’t he? Wasn’t moving back to California all he’d talked about for his future? Escaping Hawkins and the ties of his family forever? But, Steve realized as Billy walked away to serve someone else, it was strange to see Billy looking anything but angry. Where was the teenager he’d fought with? Where was that fire he remembered?

Sure, Steve reasoned as he drained his beer and set the empty cup aside, he’d grown up, but he’d never expected Billy to as well. Billy had always been unhinged, untamed, and yet, here he was, smiling and laughing with people in this club like they were old friends. Like he’d never been that angry kid, picking fights, trying to run people down in his Camaro. Like he’d never beat into Steve’s face in a fit of rage.

Touching the bridge of his nose, Steve remembered how long the injuries took to heal. Not being able to leave bed to go to school for days. Not willing to look into the eyes of his classmates and see their pity, their curiosity, about the bruises on his face. The place between his eyes still hurt when it was cold out.

He almost didn’t notice Billy returning until the man held his cup up once more. “Refill?” He murmured softly, and there was something apologetic in his eyes. “It’s...it’s on me.”

Steve looked up in surprise, unsure. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Billy sighed and turned away to fill the cup back up from the tap. He slid it into Steve’s hand, contemplating his words before they came out. “I was so shitty back then, man. I’m...I’m sorry for all that shit I did, in school. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t me.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Billy couldn’t even meet Steve’s eyes. “I never forgot how much of an asshole I was when I was a teenager. I shouldn’t have done all that shit to you and the kids.”

Steve was taken aback by Billy’s words, had to sit back to process them. In a million years, he never thought he’d see Billy Hargrove again, and even if he did, he never, even for a moment, thought he would hear an apology come out of him, and a sincere one at that.

Billy waited, eyes on the bar, looking, for all intents and purposes, like he was nervous. Like he just wanted to sink into the floor.

“Hey, man, it’s cool,” Steve finally responded, holding up the cup of beer. He knocked back a gulp. “Water under the bridge. It’s been years. No need to be sorry anymore.”

A smile broke across Billy’s face, and Steve felt his cheeks going pink. He forgot how nice of a smile Billy had, how it lit up a room, when he wasn’t being a total asshole. He took another long swallow of beer and watched as Billy was summoned away to another side of the bar to fill an order.

It was quite a knock to the gut, realizing that, after everything, all the fighting and the threats that Steve remembered from school, Billy was the first boy that he’d ever been attracted to. Sure, he hadn’t figured that out back then, but seeing Billy now brought forth a rush of thoughts. Of how the first boy he’d ever kissed had Billy’s jawline, the second had the strong set of his shoulders and his bright blue eyes. The first time he’d fallen into bed with a man, he’d been a curly-haired blonde, with strong hands and a rough voice. None of them looked like Billy, per se, but they had features, something that made Steve think of danger and lust, something that made him  _ want _ in a way he had never wanted a woman.

And here he was, staring at the back of the head of the man who’d started it all.

Steve couldn’t help but admire the differences in Billy, how he’d grown since leaving Hawkins. He was as fit as ever under his tank top, strong and tanned and tattooed, and his black jeans fit just as snugly as the blue Steve remembered. He was glad to see that the mullet had been abandoned, though, for something grown out and long, past his shoulders. The curls looked soft, touchable, and fuller than ever. His fingers itched to be buried in those thick locks. But his face, other than the dark stubble around his mouth, still looked just the same.

Steve finished his drink again, feeling happily buzzed. He turned back to the club to watch the couples dance and enjoy themselves.

“So, you never did answer my first question.” Billy’s voice was back, somewhere near Steve’s shoulder. “What brings you to West Hollywood, Harrington?”

Steve turned back to Billy with a grin. “I told you, work.”

“I didn’t ask that. I meant, why West Hollywood? There’s a lot of places near LA you could go to drink and party, and you chose the…” Billy nodded towards the dance floor, “gay capital of LA.”

Steve didn’t even feel any embarrassment at this point, but his face warmed a little at Billy’s words. He supposed he’d figured that out at some point, that at least  _ this _ club was definitely a safe place for people who, like him, experienced that kind of attraction, but he hadn’t imagined that it would be an entire area like that. More than just a building, a whole section of a city that was accepting? He’d never even thought that could be a possibility. He turned back to the couples on the dance floor and admired the way they moved with each other, to the tune of some poppy song he’d heard on the radio when he’d driven through the city for the first time. Finally, he turned back to Billy with a shrug. “Honestly, man, I had...no idea that’s what this place was. I just saw the sign, and figured it might be a good place to get a drink.”

Billy nodded, reaching for Steve’s cup. “Want another?” He murmured, even though he looked like he wanted to say more. He glanced behind him to make sure that there was another bartender helping out with patrons.

Steve shook his head and reached into his pocket for his wallet. “I should probably go get myself some dinner and head home. I really only came out to get something to eat and, I guess, I got a little distracted. I have work in the morning and...I just really hate grocery shopping, you know?” He was babbling a little, alcohol did that to him, made his tongue just a little loose. “But it was nice seeing a familiar face.”

Billy placed the cup into the bin behind him, next to the rest of the dirty glassware. “Oh. Yeah, I guess...yeah, you should go pick something up. Before it gets too late.” A blush crept up his neck as he began to ring up Steve’s tab. His fingers faltered, and he turned back. “It’s all on me, okay? I...I owe you a few beers, I figure. For...the face.”

Steve paused at drawing cash out of his wallet, looking a little shocked. “You...Billy, you don’t have to do that,” he held out a ten dollar bill. “Like I said, it was a million years ago. You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

Billy crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not taking your money, Harrington. Just let me do this, okay? It’ll make me feel better.”

With a sigh, Steve withdrew his hand, but didn’t put the money away with his wallet. “Okay, okay, fine.” He licked his bottom lip and held the bill out again. “At least let me tip you, yeah?” His smirk was cheeky, having figured out a way to outwit Billy Hargrove over his tab.

Billy seemed unwilling to even take that, though, not making a move to reach for the bill. It took a wave of the money before he finally put his hand out. “Fine.” He tucked the ten into his front pocket, flashing a small smile. “Thanks.”

Steve grinned back and the blush from earlier began to heat his face. He couldn’t stop himself from voicing the thought in the back of his mind, through the warmth of the alcohol in his system. “You know, I’m still new to LA. Maybe you could show me a good late-night place to pick up a burger? I’m starving.”

The surprised look on Billy’s face had Steve aching to take it back. It was one thing, running into him where he worked, but to ask for him to put in more time to hang out? They hadn’t even been  _ friends _ back in Hawkins. Why would he even think that Billy would want anything to do with him outside of this club? He was being nice, for fuck’s sake, talking to Steve, because it was his  _ job _ . Just because  _ Steve _ still found Billy to be the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his entire life, the man that made him realize that maybe women weren’t the only ones he wanted to sleep with, didn’t mean that Billy felt the same way about him. Opening his mouth to try and play the words off as a joke, Steve was cut off by Billy.

“My shift is over in an hour. Can you wait that long?” The blush on Billy’s neck started to expand, over his jaw and cheeks. “I have a few places I can think of that’ll be open.”

Steve sat back onto the bar stool and, a warmth in his chest at the idea of being able to spend more time looking at Billy, getting to know him, the new him, the  _ real _ him, nodded. “I guess I might need another beer, then,” he smirked. “I can pay for this one on my own, though.”

And there was that bright smile, the one that lit up every shitty high school party, the one Steve had fantasized about once or twice being flashed at him. “Sure, King Steve. Let me get you one.” Billy turned away to get a clean glass, filling it back to the brim and sliding it into Steve’s hand. When their fingers touched around the frosty side of the cup, Steve’s face warmed again. Billy made no mention of his blush, if he’d even seen it through the smoke and low lights, before he was summoned back to the other side of the bar.

Steve turned back to the dance floor and nursed at his beer, but he couldn’t cover the excitement in his face now, and he wondered what the night would hold.


	2. Part 2

It was Billy’s warm hand on Steve’s elbow that told him the hour was up. He’d long since finished his beer and settled the tab with one of Billy’s coworkers, a dark-haired man whose name he hadn’t caught. He hadn’t moved from his place at the bar while he waited, and, turning now to take in Billy’s face had his heart beating fast again. It wasn’t like he looked any different than an hour before, aside from the worn leather jacket he’d thrown over his tank top, but just being this close, touching distance, made Steve’s body feel warm.

“Ready to get going?” Billy motioned with his head, blond curls bobbing. “You drove, right?”

Steve cleared his throat and nodded, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “Did you?”

“Nah, I never drive to work.” Billy led the way to the door and back out onto the cool street. “I have an apartment a few blocks from here. Better to leave the Camaro in a garage with security at every exit. Saves on gas,” he teased.

Steve nodded as he listened, picking the way back to the lot where his BMW sat, untouched, surrounded by the cars of others who’d chosen to take a night out for a few drinks. He unlocked the doors and motioned at the passenger’s side for Billy. He didn’t trust his voice to say anything when they both took their seats in the car, his brain short-circuiting as he thought of how many times he’d hooked up with someone starting in this very position. He had to focus not to lean over the console. The alcohol hadn’t quite worked its way out of his system, but at least it wasn’t in control now, making him make a choice he’d regret.

Billy didn’t bother buckling his seatbelt as Steve made their way out of the lot. His voice was quiet and soothing, directing Steve’s turns and pointing out the place before they got there. There were people sitting outside, eating, at a long, brightly lit table. “This is it. Mary’s.” Billy opened his door once they’d parked. “Do you wanna stay here and eat, or…?” It was a completely innocent question, Steve knew that, but it sounded like a come on, like Billy knew Steve wanted to be alone with him.

He tried not to let on to Billy how much the idea of taking him home excited Steve. He gave a little shrug. “My place isn’t far from here. I have a new TV.” For a moment, Steve wanted to slap himself. What kind of dumb statement was that?

“If you want to.” Billy smiled a little, and began to walk towards the outdoor counter to put in an order. “But you’ll have to drive me home later.”

Steve bit his tongue to keep from making a response to that.  _ I have a double bed _ . His brain screamed at him just from the thought of asking Billy to spend the night. He knew better, he knew so much better, than to think that he was some kind of flirt. Being smooth was not his strong suit, not when he was so incredibly attracted to the other person. And not when that other person was someone that looked like Billy Hargrove.

He admired the way Billy leaned on the counter to order for both of them. Steve had to push Billy’s hand down when he tried to pay for their meals, sliding a bill of his own over the counter. He hushed Billy. “I’m paying. You got my drinks. I can buy you dinner.”

Billy avoided Steve’s eyes as a blush crept up his neck, obvious in the bright, outdoor lighting. He looked like there was something he wanted to say, something teasing, but he seemed...flustered? But then he gave a little smirk. “Is this how you got in all those girls’ pants back in Hawkins, Harrington?”

Steve felt a blush of his own filling his cheeks. He took his change and swallowed hard, unsure how to respond to that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quickly, reaching for the white paper bag that the worker offered him. “Just two old friends, getting dinner together after work.” He tried to sound casual, but he wasn’t sure if it came across that way.

Billy took the bag from Steve’s hand and led the way back to the car, giving a quiet chuckle. “I was teasing, Steve. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Hearing his name, without the teasing ‘king’ added to the front, made Steve’s knees a little weak. It was so rare to hear Billy calling him by his first name, he couldn’t remember ever hearing it a single time back in school. “You’re welcome,” he responded, getting back into the car. He turned on the radio while he drove, still a little slow at figuring out the street names, but they were in his garage in less than ten minutes. “Here we are, home sweet home.” Steve closed the door and motioned at Billy to follow him into the house. “It’s not much, but I’m just starting to get settled. You can, uh, go put the food on the coffee table. I’ve got some Coke, you want one?”

Billy seemed a little overwhelmed by the house. It wasn’t big, by any extent of the imagination, at least not to Steve. He’d grown up in a huge house back in Hawkins. The little two bedroom his dad had found for him paled in comparison to that. It was cozy, though, and it was fine for him on his own. “Coke sounds good, thanks,” came Billy’s voice from the direction of the living room.

Steve grabbed two cans and followed. He smiled when he saw Billy, awkwardly trying to arrange their food on top of napkins on the coffee table, like he was doing his best to keep the grease from touching the surface. “I’m not attached to that table, if that makes any difference.” Steve took his place next to Billy on the couch and handed over a soda. “It’s no big deal if it gets dirty.”

Billy took the can silently and popped the top, still looking a little uptight, not even out of his jacket yet. “You live here all alone?” He finally murmured.

Steve nodded, fingers itching to touch Billy’s shoulder, to help free him from the jacket. The house wasn’t cold, and he was sure it would be more comfortable without it, but it seemed almost like he was keeping it on as a security blanket. “Dad paid for it. He wanted me to have a good start out here. Figured I’d be staying for the long run.”

Billy took a long drink from his can of soda. “It’s expensive out here,” was the only response Steve got. He watched as Billy began to eat.

Picking up his own burger, Steve tried not to let his eyes linger on Billy, tried to make sure he didn’t push for anything from the other man, and wasn’t that something new? Reminding himself that they were both in their twenties now, that they weren’t the teenagers they had been been they first met. “This is really good,” Steve held up the burger, his mouth full of the first bite, as he tried to keep the awkward silence from permeating the room. “You’ve got good taste.”

A smile flitted at the corner of Billy’s mouth. He set down his own burger and took a drink from his Coke. “Mary’s is my favorite after a shift. It’s cheap, but it’s good food.” He seemed to relax a little, and he let his jacket slip from his shoulders. There was that tattooed bicep that Steve had seen. Up close, he was surprised to find that the colors all melded together, beautiful, in a sunset. They looked meticulously blended, and he wondered distantly how much it must have cost. There was a dark outline of a car, of a couple leaned against it, small as his thumb, and above, near the top of Billy’s shoulder, it was a dark sky, full of uncolored patches of skin in place of stars.

Steve couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to touch it, gently, with the pad of his thumb. “This is beautiful. When did you get this?”

Billy flinched in surprise at being touched, but gave a small smile, looking down at the tattoo. “A few months ago. I’ve been dying to get something else, after my first one, and this just...came to me.”

Nodding, Steve felt his curiosity pique. “First one?”

A blush touched Billy’s cheeks as he took a bite of burger before setting it down again. “Yeah, I, uh, I got my first one the week I came out here. It’s...not that I don’t like it, but it’s a little, you know, plain.” He turned his back to Steve, and Steve could make out something on Billy’s shoulder blade. When he pulled the tank top to the side, it was clear.

The head of a roaring lion stared back at him. Billy may have called it plain, but to Steve, it looked anything but. It took over a large part of Billy’s skin, and it was intricately detailed. He could pick out every individual line of hair in the mane, the way the jaw flexed. He had to keep himself from reaching out to touch this one, too, and felt a little sad when Billy let his shirt fall back into place, covering up most of the lion. “That’s not plain at all. That’s great. It looks amazing,” he took a drink of his own soda. “I don’t think I could ever go through with getting a tattoo. Needles freak me out.”

The laugh Billy let out made Steve’s heart pound. He’d never heard Billy sound so purely joyous before, not without a malicious intent, at least. “They aren’t as bad as you think. I could take you to get one, if you wanted. My guy is really good.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve smiled back. He relaxed into the couch, feeling close to being full now. His burger was down to its last bite. “So...why did you come all the way out here after graduation? You didn’t even say goodbye to anyone.”

And that made Billy’s back stiffen. For a moment, Steve worried he’d pull the jacket back on, sweep out of the house, hail a cab. He wanted none of that, all he wanted was to keep Billy talking, to keep him smiling and laughing. He wanted to keep Billy here as long as he could. “I couldn’t wait to get out of that place,” Billy finally said, picking his words carefully. “I hated Indiana, and my dad, well, he was planning to kick me out anyway once I graduated, so, coming home just made sense. Cut ties, start fresh.”

Steve let out a soft noise of surprise. “Why would he kick you out?” Before he’d even let the words slip, he wanted to take them back. The hard line of Billy’s jaw was tense, his shoulders rigid. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just...I felt like, I don’t know, we could, like, get to know each other. It would just be nice to have a friend out here. I don’t know anyone yet.”

Billy shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s...it’s just a sore subject, you know?” And, yeah, Steve could tell. He didn’t mention the red crescent moon-shaped marks Billy’s nails had left in his palms from squeezing his fists. He watched Billy finish his burger and lean back before he began to speak again. “My old man hated me. And I don’t mean that as a joke. He couldn’t wait to get rid of me.” He took a deep breath, drank a little more soda, gave Steve a tight smile. “And it wasn’t just because I was gay.”

And that, that statement in itself shouldn’t have shocked Steve, but his mouth fell open. It shouldn’t have surprised him, he knew that, not with where he found Billy tonight, not with where he said he lived, but for some reason, it hadn’t quite connected in his brain that, maybe, Billy, who worked as a bartender in a gay club, who lived in an area that he professed as the ‘gay capital of LA’, was  _ actually _ gay.

Billy seemed to take amusement in Steve’s reaction. “Harrington? Please, tell me that this isn’t you just realizing that.” He chuckled softly. “Come on, man, get back with me. You had to, I mean, I work at Revolver. A gay club. I...Steve?”

Steve nodded dumbly. “I guess I...just didn’t think about it. You used to get all the girls back in Hawkins.” His voice sounded slow, even to his own ears, and his face was warm. He knew he was red. “I just thought....”

A cough came out of Billy. “I thought you knew,” was his only response. He settled into silence, draining his can of Coke. He set it on top of the wrappers on the coffee table. “You seemed really cool, back at the club. You didn’t freak out when you saw all the couples together. I thought you’d be cool about this.” He reached for his jacket, faltering when Steve set a hand on his tattooed bicep. “Don’t tell me that this is you, acting the same way as every other fucking asshole in the midwest.”

Steve gave a slow shake of his head. “No, no, I’m not like that. I…” How did he go about setting this right? He could already tell that he’d broken Billy’s fragile trust with his reaction, but how could he take that back? “I always had this image in mind of Billy Hargrove, the king of Hawkins High, who could have whatever girl he wanted and...I don’t know, I guess tonight was just...it’s just a little shock to me. I think that’s all it is.” He swallowed hard and looked sideways at Billy, who still hadn’t relaxed, but he hadn’t shrugged off Steve’s hand or tried to put on his jacket yet. That was at least a good sign, right? “It’s a hard pill to swallow, when you build someone up in your head for four years, and they turn out being someone you never expected.”

Billy kept his blue eyes on Steve’s hand. They were hard, no emotion readable in them, and Steve worried that Billy was still upset with him. It took a few moments more before Billy opened his mouth. “Why did you stay at Revolver, if you weren’t ready for a place like that? Why not just go to any other bar, meet a nice girl?”

And, here it was, Steve knew it was now or never. Billy had shared a part of himself with Steve, so it was his turn, right? It was his turn to share himself, to prove to Billy that he wasn’t the same boy from Hawkins either. “I don’t just like girls, Billy.” He’d never said these words out loud, not to anyone else, not even the other three guys he’d kissed, the one he’d slept with; he’d never been able to make himself admit it out loud. It would have been too real, labeling himself in his own words, but he could see the confusion in Billy’s eyes. “I...I like guys, too.” His voice was soft, unsure, and he could feel Billy’s gaze on him. His face was warm, his stomach churning nervously as he waited for Billy’s reaction.

“What?” Billy breathed the word more than said it, looking just as shocked as Steve had felt a few moments before. “You...but you’re....you’re…”

“Bi, yeah,” Steve responded, unable to meet Billy’s eyes. “I figured it out sometime after...after you left Hawkins.”

Billy sat in silence, unmoving, next to Steve, and all Steve could think was how much he wanted Billy to say something,  _ anything _ , to make him feel less awkward, less out of control. He needed a sign that things were okay, would be okay, between them.

But the sign that came was something he didn’t expect. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say you liked guys, too?” Billy’s voice was like velvet, soft and deep, close to Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck, Steve...I had such a crush on you in school. I didn’t know how to deal with that shit, not in a healthy way. Why do you think I came after you all the time?” And he was so close now, Steve could feel his warm breath on his neck, and it made him quake. “I thought about you all the time when I moved out here. I wondered if you’d even noticed when I left.”

Steve couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. He turned his head, and there was Billy, so close, his lips so full and pink, so ready to be kissed, and he didn’t know if he was allowed to do that. “You’re the first guy I ever...thought about. I...the other guys I’ve been with, they all...they reminded me of you.” He was still blushing, feeling silly for talking like this, and they’d just met for the first time in four years and here they were, on his couch, sharing their personal selves, and it was like something out of Steve’s dreams. Billy Hargrove had a crush on him? It couldn’t be true. He could have anyone, why would he choose Steve?

Billy’s hand came out to stroke through Steve’s thick hair. “I’m so glad you didn’t cut this. It suits you. You look just the way you did back then. You’ve barely changed.” He looked as nervous as Steve felt, and his throat worked as he tried to swallow. “You look great.”

“You...you, too.” Steve heard himself saying, only he meant  _ you look more beautiful than I remember and I could never deserve you _ . His hand slid from Billy’s shoulder to his jaw, his thumb touching the hard line of bone. “Fuck...can I kiss you now? Have I reached that point?”

And the laugh that came out of Billy made Steve’s heart sing. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” He closed the distance between them, his stubble a rough contrast to his soft lips on Steve’s.

Steve’s heart was pounding out of his chest as his hand moved back into Billy’s hair. He was slow, lips taking their time to move, gently as could be, against Billy’s mouth. He wanted to memorize the way he felt, the way he tasted, like burgers and soda, and not like the cigarettes he’d always imagined.

It was Billy whose mouth opened first, just enough to suck in Steve’s bottom lip. His tongue laved over it gently, and Steve felt himself shaking. He couldn’t keep himself from running his own tongue over Billy’s top lip, and then it was in Billy’s warm mouth, and he was nervous again. Kissing Billy wasn’t like kissing anyone else. No one else was the man in front of him, the man that had made him question his own sexuality. No one else was anything like Billy Hargrove.

Billy’s hands found their way to Steve’s shirt, his muscular legs onto Steve’s lap. He didn’t seem to sense Steve’s nervousness through their kiss, in fact, his tongue was coaxing Steve’s to move. He began to suck on the appendage, fists tightening in the fabric of Steve’s shirt.

Steve didn’t know what to do with his free hand. He finally rested it on Billy’s hip, his thumb hesitantly tracing the line where his jeans started. A moan was drawn up from Billy’s chest, and Steve felt it more than heard it through their kiss. It was then that he realized where this could lead, and he had to pull away. He swallowed, hard, as he met Billy’s blue eyes. “I...I can’t believe...we’re here, doing this. It feels like a dream.”

Billy gave a low hum, his hands sliding up Steve’s chest to cup his jaw. “If it is, I don’t wanna wake up.” He murmured against Steve’s mouth, and Steve couldn’t argue with that, as Billy drew him into another deep, slow kiss. He put both hands on Billy’s waist now, holding tight to keep himself grounded, lips moving against Billy’s, tongue probing its way back into the other man’s mouth.

It was perfect, Steve knew, everything about this was what he’d always wanted. He could feel it deep in his stomach, that this was exactly what he’d always wanted, what he  _ needed _ , what Hawkins could never give him.

Billy pulled away this time, his grin lazy, pupils blown wide with lust. “You know, I’m normally not this easy, Harrington. Takes more than buying me dinner to get me into bed. But I guess, with you, I can make an exception.” His hands smoothed down Steve’s neck and shoulders, burying into his hair. “I mean, if you want to.”

Steve’s stomach was doing flips. Of course, of course, he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to take Billy to his bed, show him, with lips and hands and his body, just how much he wanted him, needed him, to show him everything he’d always thought about doing to him. But the nervousness in his chest, the way he felt like he was shaking apart, made it hard for him to show. His fingers played restlessly around the hem of Billy’s tank top.

As if he could tell that Steve was second-guessing himself, Billy tilted his head up, locking eyes with him. “Hey, hey. If you aren’t...if you’re not ready, we don’t have to.” His face went pink around his cheeks and ears. “I’m happy just making out with you on the couch like a couple’a teenagers.”

Steve shook his head quickly, and he tightened his hold on Billy’s hips. “That’s...no, I mean, yeah, that’s good, too, but...but I want to. I do. I…” He had to bite his lip. How did he tell Billy that he’d only ever been in bed with one other guy? That he was still, embarrassing as it was, not really  _ an expert _ where it came to how to behave in the bedroom? All he remembered from that night was the other guy, Josh? James? He didn’t even remember his name, but he remembered his mouth, on Steve’s dick. He remembered using his hands on the other man, but that was it. There was no next time, there was no call me in the morning. His only encounter hadn’t really given him an idea of what to do in bed with  _ Billy Hargrove _ . He couldn’t just treat him like one of his girls, not even like he treated Nancy, because he wasn’t a woman.

Billy seemed to understand without making Steve say it. “We can take it slow. I’ve got a lot of experience.” He winked one beautiful blue eye, and Steve felt all of his nerves dissipate. He knew, in that moment, he could trust Billy to take the lead, could trust Billy not to make fun of him for his lack of experience. “You’ve got condoms and lube, right?”

Steve gave a slow nod and licked his lips, the blush returning to his face. “In my room. Do you...wanna move this in there? My bed’s a good size, too, if...if you wanted to spend the night.” His face heated up further when he saw the teasing look on Billy’s face. Before he could take it back, the other man was already answering.

“A sleepover? Oh, gee, Harrington, let me ask my parents,” Billy’s voice was gleefully playful, and it set Steve at ease. “I kind of expected to spend the night, with the way you don’t seem too keen on letting me out of your sight.” He pointedly squeezed Steve’s wrists. “I already told you that I’ve been wanting this forever, and you’re still holding on like I’m about to walk out on you.”

Sheepishly, Steve released Billy’s hips and watched him stand. He leaned over to finish his soda, before tossing the empty can, along with the rest of the trash, into the paper bag the food had come in. He left it on the table and stood, hesitantly taking Billy by the hand. He was relieved when Billy immediately gripped his fingers back.

They turned off lights as they went, Steve leading Billy down the hallway, past the open door to his completely empty spare bedroom, past the hall bathroom, and into the master bedroom. It was as sparsely decorated as the rest of his home, just a queen sized bed and a nightstand, with a lamp and a clock on it, a dresser set against the side wall, and an open door into his bathroom. He could tell by Billy’s expression that he’d expected more, but he didn’t seem bothered by how little was there. “I should have condoms and lube in my nightstand.” Steve found himself blushing, suddenly feeling nervous all over again. He hadn’t expected to get this far. He wondered if he should start undressing, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“Perfect,” Billy responded, before pinning Steve up against the door. His thigh found its way between Steve’s legs, just perfectly lifted to give Steve the little bit of friction he needed, but not nearly enough to work with. “God, you’re so gorgeous.”

Steve groaned loudly, reaching out to bury his hands in Billy’s long hair and drag him forward for a rough kiss. Now, it felt right, to make everything a little rough, a little harder. He could feel his cock beginning to swell at the thought of what they were about to do.

Billy’s teeth worried at Steve’s lower lip as he used both hands to push Steve’s sport coat to the floor. His shirt came next, pulled up around his neck until they had to break their kiss for it to come the rest of the way off.

Steve returned the favor, dragging the tank top Billy wore up and off of his body. He couldn’t help but admire the hard lines of his muscles, more defined than he remembered back on the basketball court. His hands slid from Billy’s hair down to his shoulders, stroking over his arms and his pecs. He tweaked a hard nipple and shivered at the groan Billy released. “Jesus, Billy...look at you. You look better than ever.”

Billy gave a small wink, teasing, as he reached out to trace Steve’s abdomen. “I’m not the only one. Looks like you started lifting when I left. Did I inspire you?”

Face growing a little warm, Steve glanced down. He had to admit that, yes, Billy had made Steve want to work harder on himself. He wanted a cut body like that, something to be shown off, and, while he was nowhere near the model look of the man in front of him, he had a body to be proud of, too.

“I like it,” Billy murmured as he mouthed at Steve’s neck, down to his shoulder. He dug his teeth in softly for a moment, not leaving a mark, as he drifted lower, until he could catch a peaked nipple in his lips. He gave it a few laps of his tongue before he set to sucking, drawing a few gasping breaths and a whine out of Steve.

Eyes bright and playful, Billy glanced up through his lashes and his long, wild curls, lips playing about the edges of Steve’s nipple. He dragged his teeth over the hard nub, snorting out a chuckle at Steve’s full body flinch. “Am I getting you a little wound up, Harrington?”

“You know you are.” Steve settled his hands on Billy’s shoulders and gave him a gentle shove towards his bed. “Let me return the favor, huh?” And, this, this was something he’d only done with women, trying to take some kind of control. He wanted to feel Billy fall apart under him, he wanted to see Billy’s face when he found himself just as weak and needy as Steve was.

“Ooh, big man. King Steve can’t stand letting me take some time to fuck with him?” Billy’s voice was deep and rich with lust, teasing, and it didn’t seem like he had any protests, as he sat down on the edge of the mattress with his thighs spread wide.

Steve didn’t miss the way Billy’s cock was pressing insistently against his jeans, and he faltered for a moment. The fact that Billy was just as turned on by this as he was, it was...it was liberating. He cupped his own dick, hand gentle, through his slacks. He supposed he was the lucky one here, his pants a much more forgiving material than Billy’s rough denim. “How about...we get you out of those pants, huh? They look  _ real _ uncomfortable.”

A soft moan came from Billy’s mouth, his eyes trained Steve’s hand, still holding his cock. “Mmm, yeah...yeah, that would be good.” He reached for Steve’s hips, though, obviously not ready to let Steve help him from his jeans yet. “Just,” he made a noise of want, “let me…” He didn’t finish his sentence, already leaning forward to mouth at Steve through his thin slacks.

Steve gave a yelp of surprise, surprise and pleasure. His cock jumped toward the wet heat spreading across the front of his pants, Billy’s saliva, and he wondered what had possessed him this morning to forego his usual briefs. Silently, he thanked his past self for his foresight. It wouldn’t have been as pleasurable of a moment if there was another layer of fabric in the way.

And there were Billy’s beautiful blue eyes again, looking straight up at his face as his sinful mouth hung open. The head of Steve’s erection was prominent between Billy’s lips. Steve nearly choked on his own spit just watching as Billy’s tongue flicked lazily over the fly of his slacks. “Oh...oh, fuck. Come on, you’re supposed to let me, ah,” he had to stop speaking when Billy closed his lips around the tip of his cock and gave it a suck through the thin material of his dress pants, “let me get you worked up, too.”

Billy’s lips pulled back into an open mouthed smile, and, fuck, it was so much hotter that Steve’s clothed dick was still there, between his gorgeous lips. He drew back just enough that he could speak, mouth still brushing against Steve’s erection with every movement. “And where’s the fun in that, pretty boy?” He didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed as he leaned forward to lap at Steve through his pants again. “I like seeing how far I can push you.”

Steve couldn’t argue with Billy when his mouth was so tantalizingly close, not like this, and he settled to wind his curls around his fingers instead. He could hardly even manage a gasp when Billy used his teeth the pull the hook from the bar on his slacks, opening them to the zipper. His eyes flashed down to catch Billy’s wink, and then the zipper came down.

Billy bit into his lip when Steve’s cock sprung free, hard and curved and beading precome at the tip. He let out a breath through his nose. “Fuck, you didn’t tell me you were packing heat, Harrington. I haven’t seen a dick this big in person before. And, trust me, I’ve seen a  _ lot _ of dicks.”

That statement drew a snort of amusement from Steve. He couldn’t help it, the casualness of Billy’s words was so  _ silly _ , but at the same time, so very flattering. He’d never considered himself to be large, not really, but he hadn’t had much basis for comparison. Instead of responding, Steve took the chance he had to push his slacks down to his ankles, and, as a second thought, toed off his dress shoes, leaving himself naked in front of Billy.

Billy gave a low whistle of admiration. “I was wrong, Harrington, you’ve definitely changed since high school. You’re hotter than you used to be.” His hands found Steve’s hips once more, and he tugged him forward, onto his denim-clad lap. “Jesus, you still make me fuckin’ weak, just looking at you.”

Steve felt a blush rising from his chest to his neck. He felt so exposed now, of his own accord, sure, but with Billy’s jeans and boots still on, he couldn’t help but feel he’d moved too fast. That was, until Billy was mouthing at his neck once more, and every thought left him. A sharp drag of teeth over his tense neck muscles made him gasp with pleasure, and then with pain when they dug into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Billy’s thumbs pressed into the front of Steve’s hips, rubbing the skin softly, just enough pressure to offset the pain of a bruise being sucked into his skin. Steve almost protested to being marked, but the jolt of excitement that ran through him at a particularly rough suck, followed by a soft tongue to soothe the bite, turned any words into open-mouthed moans.

“I like it when you make noise for me,” came Billy’s smooth voice again. “Tells me I’m doing a good job.”

Steve’s head was swimming in pleasure now, his cock throbbing in time with his pounding heart. He couldn’t stop thinking of Billy’s mouth, open and red and so, so wet, sucking him through his slacks. He didn’t think he’d ever get the image out of his mind. But, he knew, he had to give Billy back the same kind of pleasure, it was only fair. He buried his hands in Billy’s thick hair to pull his head back, exposing his tanned throat.

Billy gave a breathy noise, nearly a keen, when Steve’s lips moved softly down his skin. His hands didn’t leave Steve’s hips, but the rest of him relaxed, letting Steve have some control.

Steve was thankful that Billy was giving him a chance to give back, finding a spot on his pectoral to press his teeth into. He began to suck his own mark into the soft, salty skin of Billy’s chest. Taking his time, Steve laved over the mark a few times, letting his lips catch on Billy’s nipple before returning to suck at the love bite again, making sure to darken it, hoping to make it stay.

“Fuck,  _ Steve _ .” Billy hissed out. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , yes…” And, was that...was that Billy’s cock, pulsing just under Steve’s thigh, so hot and ready that he could feel it, through his jeans?

Steve gave an experimental shift, and, judging by Billy’s moan, yes, that was  _ exactly _ what he felt under him. He admired the face Billy made, eyes clenched shut, his jaw tight, and oh-so- _ beautiful _ , when he was turned on. He couldn’t stand the wait any longer. Steve moved from Billy’s lap to undo his fly. He found that he wasn’t at all surprised when Billy’s erection jutted up between the teeth of his zipper. Of  _ course _ , Billy Hargrove didn’t wear any underwear. Why would he?

His cock was curved upward, towards his stomach, and nestled in a wild patch of dark blond hair. Steve’s fingers wrapped around it immediately. He couldn’t help himself, and he gave Billy a few strokes, delighting in his quiet, keening moans, as he fell back against the bed.

It didn’t take much prodding to get Billy to lift his hips, coax the tight jeans down, both them and the boots off, and soon, Steve had them shifted up the bed to the pillows. He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Billy’s face, laying on his back, his blond hair spread over the white pillow like a halo. “You are so goddamn beautiful, Billy Hargrove,” he found himself murmuring as he leaned down for a slow kiss.

Billy’s hand came up to cup the back of Steve’s head, keeping their mouths together for a few more beats. His tongue stroked over the seam of Steve’s lips until he was given entrance, just for a moment, before he pulled away. “Nah, you’re the pretty boy here, King Steve.” He grinned back.

Steve smiled, wrinkling his nose. “I’m never gonna outlive that nickname, am I?” He let his fingers play about Billy’s chest, rubbing the tip of his pointer finger over a hard nipple.

A moan broke through Billy’s lips, his body tensing up. “Never,” he agreed as he reached down with both hands. One took Steve’s erection, thumbing at the leaking tip, while the other gripped his hip, drawing himself up onto his side to slot their groins together.

Steve had to bite his lip to contain a gasp as Billy’s cock lined up next to his, the undersides sliding together momentarily. He wondered, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, if all of this was a dream, if he would wake up in his old bed back in Hawkins, waiting on his ride to the airport. He was brought back to the moment by Billy’s lips on his collarbone.

“Lube?” Billy murmured against the skin. He gave a groan at the loss of warmth when Steve had to turn onto his back to get into his nightstand drawer, but his eyes lit up when a box of condoms was placed on the surface, followed by a bottle of lubricant, set directly into his hand. “Oh, fuck...yeah, tonight’s gonna be a good time.”

Steve couldn’t help the cheeky grin that spread across his face, his eyes on Billy’s hands as he filled his palm with lubricant. “I sure hope so,” he responded. A moan ripped from his chest when Billy’s slick hand wrapped around both of their dicks, pressing them together as he began to stroke. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Billy!”

Smirking, Billy’s eyes met Steve’s with a faux-innocence. “Is it good? Feel nice?” His pace increased, and he winked.

“You know it’s good, you fuckin’ asshole,” Steve responded through gritted teeth, so incredibly aroused that he couldn’t control the gentle bucking of his hips. “If you aren’t careful, this is how I’m gonna end up spent…”

“Mmm,” Billy nosed his way under Steve’s chin, pressing little kisses down the column of his throat. “You tryin’ to tell me to make a choice of how I want you to blow your load? ‘Cause I have a lot of fantasies of where I want you to let it shoot.” His lips made their way back up the vein in the side of Steve’s neck, to his ear. “My mouth, my hands, my stomach…” he started, tongue sneaking out to lick his earlobe, “...my ass. I’ve had so many goddamn fantasies about the king of Hawkins in my bed. And I bet you’ve got a favorite place you want to finish.”

Steve couldn’t help but pant at the thought of each of those places, imagining coming in each spot as Billy ran his mouth. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , if you don’t stop, I’m gonna...shoot, just like this…”

“We can’t have that,” Billy responded, reluctantly taking his hand off of them. His cock continued to pulse against Steve’s, and if that wasn’t the most distracting thing he’d ever experienced, Steve didn’t know what was. “How about I let you choose? Where do you wanna finish tonight,  _ King _ Steve?”

Another moan rocked Steve’s chest, his eyes roaming over Billy’s hard body, right there, next to him, pressed against him, here in his home, in his bed, where he never expected to get Billy. His mouth was dry at the prospect of what they could get up to. “Fuck...I...I don’t know…”

Billy had to cover his mouth when he chuckled at Steve’s words. “Do you want me to choose?” He murmured, lips back at Steve’s ear. His tongue flicked out the wet the shell of it, so slowly, making Steve shiver. “Because I’d love to get your monster cock in my hole.” And there was that voice again, so velvety soft and deep, right into his ear, and Steve couldn’t hold in his body’s response, the low moan that it released. He was already nodding, even though he’d never done this before, because just the thought of Billy, spread out under him, was enough to make his cock dribble precome on the sheets.

“I’d love that, fuck, I...I’d love that so much, please…” Steve found himself babbling. His eyes followed Billy’s arm as it stretched over his torso to snag a condom from the box and he admired the way Billy’s fingers pinched the foil and tore it open.

Only using one hand, Billy rolled the rubber over Steve’s cock, his free hand grabbing for the lube once more. “Do you wanna stretch me out, or watch me do it?”

Steve was sure his brain was short-circuiting at this point, and he definitely stopped breathing for a moment, because, there was no way he was laying here, watching Billy fucking  _ Hargrove _ cover his dick in lubricant, nodding numbly as he watched those thick fingers move between his legs.

Billy’s fingers were already slick with the lubricant when he pressed two into himself. The moan it dragged out of him sent a shiver through Steve’s body, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Billy, sitting up with one leg casually thrown over Steve’s thighs, his hand working between his own legs to open himself up. Steve licked his lips as he watched the pink ring of muscle stretch and relax around Billy’s fingers. The mewls that began after a few moments were seared into Steve’s mind, the way Billy’s eyes shut softly, concentrating, as he took a third finger. He was itching to move forward, to take over for Billy, to feel how hot and tight he was around his own fingers, how  _ wet _ the lube made him. It made a distinctly sexual squelching noise when Billy’s fingers pulled out, and Steve felt more than watched as Billy climbed astride his hips.

“You ready for me, baby?” Billy was holding Steve’s cock by the base, kneeling over him. “I wanna ride you.”

Steve could only nod dumbly, and his hands scrabbled for purchase when Billy began to sink down onto his cock. He sucked in a deep breath when the head popped in first, and watched as Billy’s mouth fell open into a perfect little ‘o’, his body stilling to adjust to the intrusion. He longed to buck into the tight heat, to bury his cock fully inside of the other man, but he restrained himself. He knew, somehow, that Billy needed to take his time. He settled for letting his fingers tighten and release on Billy’s tanned hips.

Seeming to get his bearings, Billy slid down a few more inches, slow and steady, pausing twice more as he got near the base, until he was fully seated on Steve’s cock. He planted his hands onto Steve’s chest, breathing heavily, and cracked open one eye when Steve pushed a hand into his long hair. “Oh, shit, Steve...you’re huge...it’s so good…” he murmured, giving an experimental sway of his hips. “You feel so good inside me.”

Steve felt his chest heat up at that, and he couldn’t help but buck a little into Billy’s movement. He had to focus to keep himself from thrusting, to keep from coming, and, fuck, it was so difficult. He knew he wouldn’t last, he had been so close for so long already.

“I know, baby, I know…” Billy sounded like he wasn’t really talking for Steve’s benefit, like he could read his  _ mind _ , as he used his thighs to draw himself up a couple of inches, before sliding back down. “I know, you wanna come for me...just...just let me have a few minutes, okay? Just...just a few...minutes.”

Steve had to bite his tongue, watching, his hands tightening their grip on Billy. He wondered, vaguely, if he’d be able to last that long. Billy seemed to have more faith in him than he had in himself.

But his distrust of his body didn’t stop Billy’s moments. He rose and fell, only a couple of inches at first, and then further, on Steve’s cock. It was hypnotizing, watching the tiny swirls of Billy’s hips, barely a movement at all, as he fucked himself on Steve’s erection. His strong thighs flexed with each movement. Steve was so entranced by the fluttering of the muscles, he couldn’t stop himself from running his hands down them, stroking his fingers through the downy blond hairs on Billy’s legs, feeling his sweat-damp skin shiver. “Oh, yeah, yeah, touch me, Steve…” Billy’s usually smooth voice was hoarse, barely controlled, and his own hands twitched on Steve’s chest. “Help me...help me get you there…”

Something clicked in Steve’s head at that, cupping his hands under Billy’s ass, still pert and perfect, just as round as it was back in school. He could feel the muscles working under Billy’s skin, and he tightened his grip, helping to lift Billy faster. His own hips began to buck in time with the rise and drop, chasing that heat. The drawn out whine that escaped Billy gave Steve all the incentive he needed, and he flipped Billy onto his back, smoothly keeping himself inside as he continued to thrust his hips.

Billy’s mouth was open again, that perfect little flash of tongue and teeth, his features etched in surprise, and pleasure, as Steve pounded into him. The sharp slap of skin on skin had Steve groaning, his eyes drawn to his own cock. He watched as it disappeared into the tight ring of muscle between Billy’s spread cheeks. He hooked one hand behind Billy’s knee to lift it to his chest. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way Billy’s body seemed to suck him in.

“Steve,  _ Steve _ !” Billy reached up for him and tugged Steve down by his hair for a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, before his head was released again. “Oh, fuck, baby, that’s it, fuck me, fuck me so good, Steve, make me feel it!” Steve wondered if Billy knew he was babbling, didn’t care, he was so close now, and Billy’s filthy mouth was bringing him closer and closer. “Fuck, baby, give it to me, fill me up, Steve, please!”

Before he knew it, Steve was seeing white. His hips stuttered erratically, still thrusting, pushing hard into Billy, but all he could think of was how hard he was coming. Harder than he’d ever come before, and he didn’t know if it would ever end. He practically collapsed on top of Billy when he was finished, arms unable to support his own weight. His hips continued to twitch, chasing the last of his orgasm, still looking to wring the last few dregs out of his balls.

Billy gave a breathless chuckle under Steve as he shifted him onto his back, his cock slipping out of Billy’s asshole with a wet pop. Groaning, Steve reached for Billy’s hair to pull him down for another kiss, and he seemed surprised when Billy’s still-hard cock pressed against his hip, pulsing in time with Billy’s rapid heartbeat. “You...you didn’t…?”

“Wanna help me out one more time, Harrington?” Billy’s voice was soft, teasing, and he rutted against Steve’s side. “Maybe we can put that pretty mouth to use?” One of his hands was taking the condom from Steve’s soft cock, tying it off to drop it over the side of the bed.

Steve found himself licking his teeth, still panting, but he had other ideas. He spread his thighs a little, eyes on Billy. “I have...a better idea…” he murmured through deep breaths, already feeling a blush rising up his neck and into his cheeks. He’d definitely never done this before, beyond a couple of his own fingers, but if Billy could make him feel like he was coming apart at the seams, why shouldn’t he give him that same opportunity?

Billy’s eyes were wide at the thought, flicking between Steve’s pink face and the spread of his cheeks. He licked his lips. “Yeah? You sure you want that?” He was already reaching for another condom, tearing the corner off with his teeth.

Steve didn’t trust his own voice to be steady, so he nodded. He watched, and even though he was already spent, he couldn’t help but feel desire in his stomach again when Billy rolled on the condom and began to slick his fingers with lubricant once more. His mouth was dry; Billy looked so concentrated, so perfect and beautiful, with his tongue poking between his lips. The first touch of a slick finger to his entrance had Steve flinching away, but he grit his teeth and stilled his hips.

“Nervous?” Billy chuckled, but there was concern there, too. “If you aren’t ready, we don’t-”

“No, I want to,” Steve interrupted, firmly, and pulled his leg back. His hand was shaking on the back of his thigh. “I want you to do this. Please.” He wasn’t sure why this was so important to him, but it was. He wanted Billy to have this chance, too, not just him. “Please,” he repeated when Billy didn’t move to try again.

Billy let out a breath through his nose, his finger moving close to Steve’s hole once more. He traced around the rim, biting into his lip when the muscles fluttered under his touch. He was surprised, though, when he pressed a little harder, that Steve was able to relax immediately, his finger sliding inside and up to the first knuckle. Eyes darkening, he glanced up at Steve through his long hair, licking his lips. “I can’t believe you’re gonna let me fuck you. You’re something else, Harrington.”

Steve gave a breathless little chuckle and pulled his leg further back to spread himself for Billy. “Shut up and stretch me out, Hargrove. I wanna feel you, too.”

Billy didn’t seem willing to wait any longer, and Steve had to draw in a sharp breath through his teeth as he adjusted to the burn once the finger slid all the way in. He almost regretted his insistence, until the finger hooked and he found himself seeing stars. The jolt of pleasure running through him was enough to make his soft cock twitch with interest, and, that, that was new. He normally couldn’t go more than once in a night, not since he was 17, but something told him that tonight would just be a string of surprises.

“Yeah, baby? Did I find your sweet spot?” Billy’s voice was smooth again, deep, teasing. He gave a pointed grin as he rubbed the tip of his finger over the nerves that made Steve release a mewl. “You like that, King Steve? Like it when I play with your g-spot? Yeah, that feels so good, huh, baby? Feels so good when I rub your prostate, huh?”

Steve gasped for breath, his hands clenching the sheets and his cock beginning to fill again. He was ready, so ready, for another finger now. Billy’s voice, his dirty words, they did something to Steve.

Billy seemed to sense that Steve wanted more, easing the finger out to press a second one to its side. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” He’d taken on a concerned tone, a huge jump from the dirty talk of a moment ago. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Two fingers was definitely more of a stretch than one, and Steve found himself groaning, legs spreading wide. He could feel himself growing adjusted quickly, especially when it was two fingers, pressing into that nerve again. It was the spreading that made him uncomfortable, Billy trying to help his muscles stretch and relax so that his erection could fit.

“Good job, Steve,” Billy praised him. He leaned down to press a line of kisses over Steve’s chest. “Opening up for me, you look so hot, you’re gonna look so good with my cock in you.”

Keening, Steve reached for Billy’s hair, pulling him close for a rough kiss. He didn’t know if he could wait much longer. His over-sensitive dick was still taking its time at getting fully hard, and he wondered vaguely if getting off again would feel good, or if it would be painful. He hoped it would be good, because the thought of being able to come again, with Billy inside of him, was a tantalizing idea.

“One more, Steve, I need you to take at least one more finger for me, okay?” Billy’s voice was hushed now, his fingers sliding out just long enough for a third to push through the muscles. “Almost there, baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good…”

Steve gave a cry, somewhere between pleasure and pain, and he had to pull Billy in for another kiss, a deep kiss, with tongues and lips and teeth, to distract himself from the stretch. His thighs were shaking, and he was starting to wonder if he’d be able to take it. “Please…” he finally whispered into Billy’s mouth. “Please, I’m ready…” He couldn’t tell if he was or not, but at this point, he didn’t care. He needed to have both of Billy’s hands on him, distracting him.

“Okay, okay,” Billy reluctantly withdrew his fingers and began to apply a generous amount of lubricant to his cock. “Tell me the second it starts hurting, and we can stop.” His tone was serious. He could tell Steve was nervous, knew this was his first time, and he wanted it to be good and safe and everything Steve deserved. Lining himself up, Billy rubbed the blunt tip of his erection against Steve’s hole.

Steve gave a twitch, like he wanted to push himself onto Billy, but he didn’t have long to wait. His mouth fell open when Billy’s dick slid inside, just the head, breaching his entrance, and giving a wider stretch than he’d felt so far.

Billy paused, letting Steve adjust, and only pushed forward another inch when he saw Steve’s breathing relax. He dropped a hand to Steve’s abdomen, rubbing gently at his fluttering muscles. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Look at me.”

Steve had to swallow before he could drag his lust-clouded dark eyes to Billy’s face. “Yeah?”

“You look gorgeous, Harrington,” Billy gave a smile, a real smile, as he pushed inside further. “Is this okay?”

Steve gave a small whine, but nodded. The burn was beginning to fade, and he was starting to feel, not quite pleasure, but not pain any longer. He felt full. Full and happy, his cock had even raised now, half-hard and interested.

Billy continued to massage Steve’s stomach with one hand while holding one of his thighs up with the other. He watched as the last couple of inches of his dick disappeared inside of Steve, his hips flush against the other man’s ass. “Oh, oh fuck, Steve...look at you, you took the whole thing. Fuck, you…” he had to bite back a gasp when Steve’s muscles flexed around him, “you’re so tight, baby, so hot...fuck, I’m already so close.”

A groan escaped Steve’s throat at that. His dick twitched between his legs as it became fully erect. “Billy…” his hand searched out Billy’s, dragging it from his stomach to his erection. “Get me there, too…please, get me there.”

Licking his lips, teeth flashing, Billy began to stroke Steve. His hips joined the easy, bouncing rhythm, barely leaving Steve’s heat to keep from over-stimulating him. “Is this good, baby? Is this good for you?”

Steve nodded, eyes clenched shut as he began to pant again. He was soaked with sweat, his entire body was rigid and on edge. He didn’t make a noise, though, until Billy stopped thrusting and began to grind against him instead. A cry tore from his chest at the bolt of electric pleasure that surged through him when his prostate was nudged.

Billy paused only for a moment, and then his hips picked up the movement again, side to side, pushing in deeper and deeper. “Yeah, baby, you like that? You like it when I fuck you like this?” He moaned softly, burying his nose into Steve’s neck to lick his sweat from his skin. “Like it when I keep my dick in your tight little ass?”

Steve buried both hands into Billy’s hair. He pulled on it, gently, and heard himself respond. “Yeah, Billy...yeah, fuck,  _ fuck _ me!”

That was all it took for Billy to get pushed over the edge. He let out a grunt, and his hips stilled. His cock was deep inside of Steve when he came, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily through his nose.

The knowledge that he’d made Billy come, and the tightening of his fingers around Steve’s cock, had Steve shooting once more. He groaned, hips bucking in time with his heart, as he covered his own stomach in his release.

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their orgasmic highs. Billy, somehow, managed to keep himself up on his hands, not wanting to fall on top of Steve and harm him, before his soft cock slipped out of Steve’s ass. He pushed himself over, onto his side, and panted. His long hair was matted down to his neck and shoulders with sweat, and he looked blissfully spent.

Steve turned onto his side, groaning a bit with the effort, to wipe one hand over Billy’s cheek. “Fuck...that...that was…”

“Amazing,” Billy supplied with a tired grin, taking off the condom to tie it off and toss it somewhere into the bedroom. Steve was almost annoyed, knowing he’d have to clean up the used condoms later, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care at that moment as he was drawn into Billy’s arms and kissed, gently, relaxed, like they had all the time in the world.

“Yeah, amazing,” Steve agreed finally, smiling back, and he couldn’t believe that he was here, lying in bed next to Billy Hargrove, after what could have been, arguably, the best sex of his entire life. “I’m gonna need a shower...in the morning,” he decided after a moment’s thought. The idea of trying to stand in his shower and clean himself after that was too much work.

“Mmm,” Billy stretched and stood, and Steve felt a moment of panic that Billy may want to leave. “Let me grab a rag and clean us up. And we should probably toss that comforter off the bed. I don’t want to sleep in a sticky mess. You have clean sheets under there, right?” He continued to speak as he went into the bathroom, and Steve heard the water running.

“I-” Steve laughed a little, softly, at the idea that Billy was this picky after they’d both been fucked out of their minds. “Yeah, the sheets should be fine,” he finally responded as Billy returned. Silhouetted in the light from the bathroom, he could tell that Billy had already wiped himself down, poured water through his curls to offset the sweat.

“Good,” Billy smiled as he moved to the bed. His hands were gentle as he ran the cool, damp towel over Steve’s face first, followed by his chest and stomach, between his legs. He leaned down for a gentle kiss. “You were great, by the way,” he winked, easing the blanket from under Steve to let him lay in the sheets instead. He moved both the comforter and the wet towel to the corner of the room, depositing them to be dealt with in the morning. “So, you have work tomorrow?” He sounded casual as he climbed into bed and cuddled up against Steve’s side.

“Yeah, I don’t have to be there until nine or ten, though,” Steve felt a yawn working its way out of him as he drew Billy close.

“Hmm,” Billy covered his own yawn and got comfortable. “Don’t mind dropping me off at my place on your way? Maybe we can...I don’t know, go for dinner after you’re done? I’m off tomorrow.”

Steve cracked an eye open and grinned. “Well, well, well. Are you asking me on a date, Billy Hargrove?”

A snort answered the question. “Yes, dumbass. I want to go on a date,” Billy finally relented. “So, is that a yes?”

Steve couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he leaned down for a soft kiss. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”


End file.
